The present invention relates to an improved surgical drain, and more particularly, to a surgeon's drain of the Abramson Drain type, but having a cushioned end, a grommet or suture strip, an interfit connector, and other improved features.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,631 there is disclosed a surgeon's drain which has become widely known as the Abramson Drain. In a preferred form, as shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,631, a central tube used for drainage has joined to it second and third tubes of substantially the same length. The second and third tubes not only help prevent the collapse of the drainage tube and serve as possible back-up drainage tubes should collapse take place despite this precaution, but one of the second and third tubes can be used to admit air to the area being drained and the other or both can be used as a path in and out for irrigation.
In practice the Abramson Device as disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,631 has taken the form of a triple lumen catheter of extruded polyvinyl chloride. The central drainage lumen is typically connected to a source of suction; whereas, one of the second and third tubes is used for air ventilation and the other used for introduction of irrigation fluid.
While the Abramson Drain of this type has become widely accepted because of its unique features, improvements are still desired. For example, with the commercial Abramson Drain construction, it is necessary for the users to jerry-rig a connection to the suction device if it is to be for sump drainage. Likewise, it is difficult to provide for closed drainage with the present form of the Abramson drain. It would also be desirable to filter any air ventilation since room air contains bacteria which may otherwise contaminate the wound.
Other areas of improvement relate to the need for a means to locate the drain by X-rays should its location need to be determined or to ensure that if any of the drain is accidentally left in the body of the patient, it can be discovered by X-ray. Similarly, it would be desirable to anchor the drain in place, and yet have the ability to pull the drain outwardly in increments as the wound heals and cut off the excess drain outside the body of the patient. Finally, with a firm drain having a blunt tip there is the possibility of pressure necrosis at the time the drain is placed against internal viscera.
Of course, it is known to use multiple port connections for gastrointestinal tubes (see Frisch U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,246) and hemostatic devices (see Cianci U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,539). It is also known to add a radiopaque and suture strip along a drainage tube (Sheridan U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,761); to use a grommet around wires, tubes and conductors for facilitating passage of those wires, tubes and conductors through the skin (Lee U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,965) and to use a soft padded sheath around a drainage device to prevent tissue necrosis (Brugarolas U.S. Pat. No. 3,753,439). However, those techniques are not directly related to Abramson type drain and to my knowledge have not previously been suggested by others for use on an Abramson Drain.
Accordingly, the need exists for an improved Abramson type drain which has all of the capabilities and safety features desirable from the standpoint of ease and adaptability in use as well as being non-hazardous to the patient and effective for drainage from the interior of a wound, or cavity or part being surgically treated.